


♦♠ Mob BOSS ♣♥

by x7SeikaRin7x



Category: Multi-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bromance, Canon Gay Relationship, Dark, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Gen, Gore, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Sarcasm, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x7SeikaRin7x/pseuds/x7SeikaRin7x
Summary: Min Yoongi also known as Suga, is part of the Korean 청룡 Cheonglyong PaBorn into one of the most powerful and fearful Mob familiesHe's about to finally inherit every asset of his family as long as he passes his S rank missionWhat happens when the very mission changes his life around?Can he finally be the Mob Boss of the Min's?Or will he lose everything trying?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 4





	1. Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Some information about the Gangs:  
> The Min's run 청룡 Cheonglyong Pa also known as Blue Dragons  
> The Kim's run 금 호랑이 Geum Holang-i Pa aka Golden Tigers 
> 
> These are the main Gangs adressed, and the most important Mob Families, among other's used in this story
> 
> In South Korea's gang culture, tattoos are very important when representing the Clan and Gang one works for or are born into, hence all the gang active members have tattoos or some mark that links them in  
> Once inside it's hard to quit the Mob Life, some might work on the side, but to really quit means to die

* **SUGA pov** *

I check out the papers right in front of me, the letters seem foreign all of a sudden

I guess, I just can’t grasp the situation

This is it…

**FINALLY**

After years of training and taking mission after mission to prove my qualifications

To my own damn family, to my own _father_ , I’ve finally reached the final goal

I’m about to take in my _S rank mission…_

It’s a big deal, one of the highest rank missions in the business

And I’ve trained my whole life for this moment

If I succeed, I get to finally take the family business

Get hold and control all assets of the _Min Clan_

Inherit everything in 청룡 Cheonglyong Pa

To be able show to everyone who’s **BOSS**

Not going to lie and say everything was given to me easily

I fought for everything along the way

The Min’s aren’t exactly known to be merciless even with their own

This is only because of my own blood, sweat and tears

I really need to focus and get this done in time

I’ll show them… I’ll show them all not to mess with me

Not to mess with Min _Fucking_ Yoongi

He hands me a pen in order for me to sign the contract and I deliberately sign it quick

Pricking my own thumb in order to draw a few drops of blood, I press it on paper to finalize everything

I exchange looks with the man who calls himself my father, seating in the throne chair

His cold stare always making my already cold heart freeze even further in my chest

“You have _3 months_ , Yoongi” is all he says, with an emotionless voice

I just nod and get up to leave after bowing my head down and turning my back on him

“Oh, and _son?_ ”

I freeze in my spot

“Do not _disappoint_ me”

I close my eyes for a brief moment repressing a long sigh

Not a single word comes out from my mouth

But in my mind, it’s a different story

Just wait up old man

The clock is ticking

As your time is up

I’ll be the **Mob** **BOSS**

One way

Or

Another…


	2. Departure

_**“What consumes your mind, controls your life”** _

“So, explain to me again why I can’t come with you, this time?” Namjoon asked while watching the older folding clothes and putting his items into a travelling bag

“I already told you Joon, it’s not only a mission, it’s the mission…”

  
“I know, and that’s only one more reason I should be by your side, I am your bodyguard for all I know I should be the one protecting you in this case, not the other way around” he sulked a bit

  
“You know you’re more than that, Joon”

  
“Yeah, yeah spare me the BS” he grinned at the older “No chick flick moments am I right? You’re not coming to hug me and pat me in the back, saying everything is going to be fine… right?”

Yoongi chuckled a bit “Do you want me to?”

  
“Fuck no!” the younger cursed while moving closer to the window peeking through the curtain to see the outside “Just let me go with you, Hyung you know this is going to be dangerous, you’ll need me eventually…” he insisted, trying to convince the older to a certain point, although he was stubborn and hard to persuade, Namjoon wasn’t letting it go, it was his Job and his neck on the line, he was clearly walking a tightrope, one misjudge step and of he went

  
“I said no already Joon, and it’s final, you know I don’t change my mind once it’s settled”

  
“I know but common, it’s my job for fuck sakes, do you want to get my ass fired? Huh? After all this time?”

  
“Always?” Yoongi said in a mocking tone, making the other eye him while he grinned “Just kidding you idiot, we’ve been friends for over a decade already, why would I want that?”

  
“Besides friendship, I work for you, for your family, your father is my Boss, it’s normal to fear the future around here…” he shrugged 

  
“I know…” Yoongi finished tucking his clothes and a few minor things on his bag while zipping it shut “But you know what, Joon?” he paused for a bit before crossing eyes at the younger

  
He looked the same, same features, same dimples when he smiled, made him look younger, in fact he was younger than him and already with such responsibility on his shoulders, it wasn’t right to burden him more in this mission, to burden him with the task to protect him and save him.

They were friends before colleagues, an that was that.

He wasn’t going to jeopardize that, not his best friend life, for his own.

He couldn’t risk it… not anymore…

  
“Family don’t end with blood, remember that”

  
He picked his bag, and crossed the room, putting his hand on the taller boy shoulder, giving him some sort of reassurance, a ~tap tap~ on the shoulder or on the back from him usually passed the message, he wasn’t one much for hugs or showing off emotions and the younger respected that

  
Crossing the door Yoongi made it out of the house, only sparing a quick glance back, this was it, he was leaving it behind like this, but would be coming back to claim it like the Boss

  
A small smile danced on his lips at that thought while he went down the stairs straight into the car that would lead him to the airport

  
He was about to close the door of the vehicle when a force stopped him from doing so, he looked up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes, a bit shinny for the moment

“At least let me accompany you ‘till you catch your flight” Namjoon said in a rush earning a small sigh from Yoongi

  
“I told you Joon…”

  
“I know, I know, but not as your bodyguard though, let me go and see you off as your friend” he simply smiled showing his dimples

  
Yoongi couldn’t help but stare at his long date best friend, and nodding his head as he made space for the younger to climb next to him, and telling the driver to set off

  
The ride started with a comfortable silence between the two, as the car travelled through the busy streets of Seoul, making his way through the airport

  
The sky was grey, much like the mood between them, ever since Yoongi clearly stated to the younger he was going alone to sort the mission out

  
He could clearly see it upset Namjoon the most, since they worked as a pair most of the time, he was supposed to be his bodyguard, although sometimes it felt quite the other way around, since the younger boy was clumsier, Yoongi found himself saving his ass more than he could count

  
Not that he was complaining though, in this kind of life having a friend was a risky business, trusting someone wasn’t in the cards, and yet he couldn’t put all the years he had known Namjoon behind his back like it was nothing, in a way it was probably what made him different from his messed-up family…

  
The fact that deep inside he cared… although he always acted like he didn’t with others, around Namjoon he was comfortable enough to show a softer expression or a smile even, although the other respected his apprehension in showing emotions, which he was always thankful for

  
Growing up in the Min clan wasn’t like a bed of roses, but more like walking on a path of thorns and with every sting it burned deep inside his soul

  
He had to be strong, he had to be the best, he had to be perfect, to be above all

  
Namjoon was a kid who stumbled upon his family on a stormy night, and eventually was welcomed and raised into the family, mainly because they saw it as an asset and not as a good deed, so they raised him alongside Yoongi, although they have always let him know who was first and where he stands…

  
Yoongi wasn’t fond of his family concerns and high standards, so he always treated the younger differently when they were alone, making sure they stayed friends and beyond that, brothers

  
When Namjoon reached high school, his assignment was to become Yoongi’s bodyguard, it was the reward for all the training he had received, and he clearly accepted his fate, not because of them, but because of the hyung he always viewed as his brother although not related by blood

  
It was a high demand task for such a young boy but he accepted since it was the least, he could do to thank them for welcoming into the family and also because it was the only thing, he could do to stay in the clan without crossing them…

*******

  
Namjoon was silent and quiet but his eyes were roaming nonstop, and to say he was nervous was definitely an understatement, mainly it was because of the fact that Yoongi was clearly putting him aside despite knowing where his job stand in the branch of his family, and the other was because of who was driving them to the airport…

  
He had seen the young man quite often in his line of work and they exchanged some courtesy words every now and then, although he always stumbled on this speech whenever he met the charming man, which probably made him feel like a fool much to Yoongi’s delight.

  
He had an IQ of 148 and yet whenever he tried to maintain a conversation starter with the other, he felt like an idiot trying to speak without being a complete stuttering mess

  
Of course, blushing easily wasn’t making him any good either, and he hated that fact, so to avoid any more embarrassing moments he tried to avoid looking much to the older stares whenever they crossed through the car mirror

  
Yoongi could tell a bit of the tension was being caused by the two potential love birds, and it was making him want to either gag or throw himself out of the car, it would save him the troubles of witnessing these moments, without having the chance to actually laugh out loud and embarrass his friend even more than he could do to himself

  
“So…” Namjoon started uncertain trying to focus his mindset into the topic instead of those browns mesmerizing eyes and plump pink lips that he could swore were smiling mischievous at him… “Where do you think they are sending you?”

  
Yoongi pondered if he should reveal the exact location to his friend, since the driver could actual be listening to their conversation, he thrusted few or none to say the least, it was how he rolled

  
Maybe if he tried giving some signs to Namjoon, the younger would get it was suppose to be top secret, and he couldn’t reveal everything without exposing the damn thing, spies could be everywhere, if they weren’t careful, but guessing how the younger worked around the other he knew it was hopeless so he could only pray that the car would increase speed and they could arrive sooner than later, for the sake of the missing being well… classified

  
“For all I know, somewhere around Busan” he said casually although still trying to read the signs the driver was giving in order to know if he could be suspicious, he had seen the older around from time to time and was used to him by now, but growing up in this way of life always made him suspicious of everyone he met and thrusting no one by his side, although Joon seemed to be an exception to the very rule

  
“Do you think it’s going to be…”

  
“To be what, Joon?” Yoongi asked breaking eye contact with the reflex of the driver in the mirror to look at his friend

  
“You know to become dangerous, ‘cause if does, you know give me a call, I’ll come in a flash, ok?” he said rambling maybe the nerves of not being a part of the job for once or being in this car ride was starting to get to him

  
Yoongi couldn’t help but snort at the younger and from his peripheral vision he could tell the driver was giving a small smile as well

  
“Sure thing kiddo” he assured giving a pat on the youngers head

  
“Hey I mean it, hyung!” the younger pouted shaking the hand way from him “Besides I am taller than you, so don’t treat me like a little kid all the time” he said putting his tongue out

  
For someone with such a high IQ he sure acted childish sometimes

“Yah! I’m older you should respect your hyung, you know the taller you are the bigger the fall”

  
Namjoon faked a shocked hurtful expression “Hyung am already clumsy enough don’t add my height into that equation, you gonna give me bad luck! Besides if I went with you I could of be your shield in battle ya know, us two against the world”

  
“Aish you’re too heavy to carry around, Joon, you would only slow me down” Yoongi joked a bit eyeing as the driver seemed to be enjoying their small sibling bickering, his eyes glowing a bit whenever looking at the taller boy as he showed his dimples whenever he smiled

  
Now Yoongi wasn’t no cupid, but he could tell there was something going on with these two, even though they seemed pretty oblivious to it, and that was only one of the main reasons he couldn’t afford to risk Joon’s life anymore for his own selfish reasons

  
The kid deserved to have a life of his own and not going around his shadow trying to protect him all the time from eminent danger

  
Maybe by trying to put him away the two could set off and try something new, right?

  
A small smile creeped into his face as he thought about it, and wondered if maybe he too could be that lucky

  
But who was he kidding, who would ever fall for him, who would fall for a mob gangster?

  
“Why you cracking a smile for?” Namjoon asked all of a sudden breaking his line of thought

  
“Nothing much” he shrugged off seeing they were arriving at his destination

  
The car stopped and he climbed off, grabbing his bag from the trunk and putting his sunglasses on

  
If anyone looked at him now, would probably think he was someone famous for the attire he was wearing, maybe he didn’t want to be known although he stood out like a sore thumb in all black clothes, but this was his normal procedures whenever he walked anywhere, wearing a cap or mask that always covered most of this face, or some dark sunglasses to hide his sight, either clever or dumb, he had to admit it had Swag

  
Walking through the crowded airport they soon arrived at the designated area of his flight

*******

  
Silence was normal with them most of the times, not in an awkward way more like in a respectful way

  
It was one of their ways to bond, that and also through their music taste… they both liked to rap

  
Seemed kind of fitting that they could write songs in minutes and think of a million feels and words to write on a blank piece of paper, and yet in this moment nothing came to their minds…

  
Maybe both would have loved to share some words of advice or care between them for the 3 months they would be apart, because ever since young they have been quite inseparable and working together for all these years, but strangely enough the silence remained like a safety blanket covering them both, like the same one they used to share while building pillow forts in their bedroom when they were kids, being their own little secret

  
They were both too proud to show any emotions despite the knowledge of the situation, no tears in sight as they stared at each other, just cracking small smiles, their eyes speaking more through their hearts content, carrying the weight of the moment

  
“If you ever need me, you know… you can call anytime” the younger said eager to be useful

  
“I know Joon” Yoongi agreed taping the younger boys back while reaching for a quick bro hug

  
It was only for a small moment, but somehow it seemed like it could last a lifetime

  
That strange feeling deep inside the gut that this would all be changing, was probably hunting them both, their minds rolling every possible scenario, trying to assure themselves otherwise

  
As the stranger voice called into the flight’s departure, they ended the hug quickly as it started, small grins in their lips, and a reassuring stare in their shinny eyes

  
“I’ll see you soon Joon, 3 months fly by, I’ll be back before you know it” Yoongi tried to assure the younger

  
“Hope so hyung, I’ll be waiting, holding up the fort the best I can, you just make sure to beat this mission and return safe and sound, alright?”

  
Showing his gummy smile to the taller boy Yoongi simply nodded his head before grabbing his back and heading to the gate

  
He didn’t need to look back to know the younger had his eyes glued to his back, he didn’t need to add that memory into his mind, the only thing that mattered now was the mission and that Namjoon would be safe from it, right?

  
He sure hoped so, he cared for the younger like a brother, they had their fair share of missions

  
But now he was on his own, to face the unknown

  
Although it was scary for some, he for once was eager

  
To prove to everyone who ever doubted him, that he could become the Mob Boss

  
And change the Mob world upside down, the clans won’t even know who’s hit them once he starts

  
Min Yoongi aka Suga was about to embark on the very mission to change his life around

  
If only he knew how much that meant before going maybe he would think better before acting

  
But life is like this a rollercoaster of emotions and uncertainties and we all roll by the decisions we make

  
Who knew 3 months could change a business, change a life, change everything…?

  
Who knew?

  
Not him…


	3. Sinner

**_“The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls”_ **

Blood smeared the broken white tiles of the floor, as the screams echoed through the walls…

He picked another tool, as he watched the man sitting in the chair struggle to keep himself awake, blood dripping from his forehead, covering one of his eyes

Glancing around his henchmen he gave them a sign to follow

“Keep him awake,” was all he said “we’re not done here”

Water was splashed across the dying man, while he coughed on it, blood smeared on his lips as he approached him from behind and grabbed him by his hair, putting pressure on his scalp, pulling his head back so that he could meet his stare, the fire still burned there… deep down those weary eyes along with his stubbornness, “you think silence works better than to tell me what I need??”

The man spitted on him, as he smiled through the pain, blood stained his once white teeth, as his laughter erupted into the silent room

He laughed like a madman, like the torture broke something in him…

Broke him instead of the truth…

And then again maybe he was already mad before all that, but a true monster always reveals himself in times of need…

“You think this will make me talk?” spitting once again at his feet, tarnishing his shinny shoes “THIS IS NOTHING!!” he yelled in a fit of laughter “You’re nothing but a stray kitten playing in a pack filled of vicious wolves, they will eat you alive boy, you can mark my words”

He smiled at the words, while carving his fingernails on the man’s scalp, hearing the beautiful gasp of pain he caused by doing so

“Oh, really tell me more then,” he said while tossing the man’s head with force letting go of his wet hair, “I’m curious now…” a sadistic smile on his lips as he licked them “am dying to know”

He picked another tool while exchanging stares with the tortured soul sitting in that chair

“You can break me all you want, I won’t ever tell you anything…” the man persisted, with a weak voice

He trailed his finger towards the clamp in his hands, with a cold stare on his features, “this is what all say, and yet look at you” he looks back at the man “you’re already weak, I wonder how much more can you last…”

Laughter can be heard again from those bruised lips, and hate can be seen in those eyes

It only fuels him more, to continue and push him to his limits… as he bites his lip in anticipation

“I guess we’ll have to see then, how far you can go” he approached him slowly like a predator surrounding his prey “shall we?”

The screams were baffled by those four walls, echoing alone like a prayer…

A prayer for the wicked… while the demons came out and played some more…

Sometimes the monsters reside deep inside of a human heart, turning it cold and like stone

That’s what he was taught ever since birth after all, to be someone into the world he lived in, he had to be fearless…

To embrace the darkness with him and use it for his purpose alone, it was always like that

Benevolence was for the weak according to his family that he so despised, and yet here he was…

Trying his hard to conquer their business like it’s past from generation to generation, where the son needs to overcome a secret mission… and win it all

His father did so many years ago and he always boast on doing so, and how he one day would do the same

Maybe he didn’t share the same vision as they all did though…

He saw something more in his plans, as he stared right across the aisle, on that abandon and forsaken altar, where He was watching him and condemning him so…

“You a-are evil to the core, j-just like your rotten f-family” the man gasped in between breathes, “why do you mock the Lord by doing this here?” the man in black vests says

Making him chuckle at his words, more so before his actions

“You make me sound like I’m a sinner,” he said in a low voice as the man looked at him

He picked a sharp knife from the table, as he passed through his finger feeling the cut like paper and the blood dripping from it

“You see,” he walked around the other in slow steps “can I call you, _Father_?” he continued without any second thoughts

“You’re the one who’s committing a grave sin here,” his fingers brushed his neck passing through the white collar, making the man flinch in his spot, “You used to work for us, for our world too before you threw it all away to the ways of the Lord, am I right?”

The man stayed quiet through the provocations spilled against him

“And yet to think you’ve never once chosen a path of light, but stayed in the darkness instead”

“HOW DARE YOU??” the man shouted as he grabbed the chair and in a quick strong movement spinning it so both could be facing the altar, as the man quickly deviated his stare…

“You can’t even stare at it with that so-called devotion you claimed when I arrived?” he grins

“You mock me, so you mock Him, I’m his servant after all”

“Wrong, you’re OUR servant, you belong in the mob world” putting his hand onto his shoulder and craving his fingernails making him gulp in pain

“You’ve never even left” his hand holding the knife trailing slowly on the man arm, “Once we awake the monster that resides in us, it’s hard to give him up”

“There’s only one way to leave this path and you know it”

Grabbing the other hair once more he made him face the holy place, “OPEN YOUR EYES!!”

The man slowly opened them watching the vision in front of him, how that broken altar called him so, and yet he couldn’t face it… he never could…

“I WANT YOU TO SEE IT, through my eyes!!” he spits as they both stare at it

The man laughs through the tears that fall from his face, blending with the blood on his face

“You see, _Father_ how can I be a sinner, when it’s you who won’t cooperate with me, with my vision… how can I be a sinner, when it was you, who killed so many while serving the Lord”

The man’s laughter increases, as he turns his face to the side so he could face him

“So, tell me now, whisper into my ears like a prayer, for your own repentance, in His home”

He smiled through the blood, “Are you following your family’s religious steps now, boy?”

“Tell me now, while I’m still being patient”

“Patience is a virtue” the man says

They exchange stares, defying one another, “A virtue you took from innocent boys…”

“Not my fault they came to seek for my help” he says with an evil smirk, like it’s nothing more than a simple confession, “So tell me, you’re on that mission already huh?” he murmured

“I don’t remember for the mission to be like this… to attack old _blood brothers_ …”

“Tell me what I need to know, before I lose my temper” he managed to say between gritted teeth as the man wickedly smiled, showing his true colors behind the blessed mask he been carrying to corrupt and deceive others in his path…

The devil wearing black and white, tainting the sacred ways

“Come closer, my _Son_ ” he says with a cold voice

For a brief moment they stayed close, as he felt the man’s cold breath against his ear, as he whispered his venomous words, the poison truth like the rotten apple of Eden…

He departs from the man who just stares back at the altar laughing widely and sinisterly

The iniquity can be felt into the air, as he passes a hand on the other man’s shoulder

“I see…” he says in a calm voice, although inside he is losing control “Thank you for your cooperation, I won’t forget it” he smiles

He puts his big hand on top of the man’s head while staring straight at the broken altar

“Bless me Father,” he says before carving the knife right through the man’s heart, and pulling his head up so he could face the same vision of his, how the rays of light illuminate the altar as a blessing “for I have sinned” he twists the knife making the man gulp and choke on his own blood

Coming close to his ear “You rip what you sow” he whispers into the dead man

“H-HELL, I’ll s-see you in t-there” the man blurts between his final breathes, just as he takes the knife off his chest, leaving him to bleed to death as he turns his back and walks out of there

With one hand clenching tight to his chest, where the cross he bears with him, burns him right across his heart

Every step he takes pains him so, into this dark path filled with thorns that cut him deep into his hopeless soul…

*******

Yoongi stared at the cup in his hands, among the dark room only that shined

The ember liquor danced around the cup as he twirled it in his hand, admiring how something so beautiful could burn like a wildfire deep down his throat as he drowned his sorrows and fed his demons…

His phone started buzzing, ending the silence, as he stared at the screen and sighed out loud

Pressing the green button, he held it close to his ear staying silent

“Hey hyung! How have you been, it’s been days and not a bloody word from you...” he could hear the hurt tone on Joon’s voice, as he pressed his eyes shut

“Am on a mission, Joon, and not on vacation” he said harshly “now what do you need?”

“Must I need something, for calling my best friend out?” a small silence from the other side of the line, “What’s wrong hyung?”

“Nothing, am just tired, you know me” he faked a small chuckle, “whenever I skip sleep, I act like an asshole”

“Woah you sure skip loads of sleep then, ‘cause you seem to be an asshole all the time” Namjoon playfully says

“Oh, go fuck yourself Joon” he said opening his eyes

“Feeling your love from this side already hyung” the irony on his voice

He smirked at the younger’s remarks, while sipping from the cup in his hand

“How’s the mission going?” he licks his lips tasting the sour nectar, “You know I can’t tell you that”

“I know… I’m just worried about you” he heard a sigh from the other side “you know… aish you know what I’m just gonna say it, I miss you hyung ok??”

They both laugh for a moment, before Yoongi’s adjusts himself on the floor where he had been sitting for a while now

“I miss you too Joon, sometimes I think only you get me in this fucked up world” he says leaning against the wall, with his head up high and closing his eyes

“One day maybe you’ll find someone better than me…”

“I doubt it” he whispered tiredly with a small smile on his lips

“Someone, who you can show your true demons too” he slowly opened his eyes

“No one will be able to deal with them, Joon” he murmured with a pained voice as he left his cup on the floor and gripped the cross necklace he wore while looking at the ceiling

“Do you think…” he paused for a bit “that I’m a sinner, Joon?”

“On what grounds? For the path you’re following?”

“For everything… you know…” he let out a loud sigh

“You’re as sane as I am, hyung” the other simply responded making him chuckle in return

“Then I’m in fucking trouble, if it’s like so” he said with a small smile

“YAH! As if hyung, are you judging me now??” he said holding a laugh

“Far from it, Joon” he paused “just crossed my mind…” he said more serious

“The mission is already taking its toll on you?” he heard from the other side of the line

He dropped the necklace and picked the cup back from the ground drinking the liquor in a go, “Nah everything is going fine, just dealt with some twisted shit lately”

He sighs “Encountered an old blood brother, who deviated from his path I guess” he said not going further into details, “he had a lead that I needed, so we had a small chat…”

“And how did it go? Did he help you out somehow?”

“Let’s just say I found it quite _enlightening_ …” he picked the bottle and poured some more into the empty cup

“It went well, I presume then”

“Could’ve been better…” he took a sip, “but for now it’s enough”

“Do you think you’ll make it out, hyung?” he senses something in Namjoon’s voice as he glances to the glass in his hands, and then to the tarnished room before him…

The one he messed when he arrived just before he started drinking

“Who knows, Joon” he shrugs “Maybe…” he pauses considering his words, “maybe this mission will be the death of me…”

“Hyung…” he hears the tiredness of his voice at the same time the doorbell rings from his side

Odd… he wasn’t expecting anyone at his hour of the night

“Hang on Joon, someone’s at the door” he said suspicious “I’ll call you back, ok?”

“You better! I’ll be waiting hyung” the call ends abruptly as he drops his phone to the ground and gathers himself up, checking the gun in his holster

The doorbell rings once more and someone knocks at the door, as he goes slowly to face whoever decided to importunate him at such ungodly hours

“Who is it?” he asks rudely receiving no answer, he peeks from the small eyepiece of the door, but it’s blurry, he could only see a small frame from the other side way too close to the door

Pulling out his gun and opening the door just as quick he gets to face who was on the other side

A kid no less, a bit taller than him with dark wavy hair…

“Who are you and what do you want?” he says with his weapon still pointed at the newcomer “I don’t remember requesting any room services” he says suspiciously

“I’m not part of the staff in here” the kid says staring wide at the gun in his hands

“Then you’ve got the wrong door kiddo” he says “Am not interested in buying anything either”

“I am not selling anything, either sir” the kid replies as his scared eyes go from the gun to stare back at his, “I heard he died in there…” the kid mumbles “that a man brought justice by his own hands…”

“Justice?” he chuckles at how bright the kid eyes shine, “I’m no savior kiddo, on the contrary, now get lost”

“By killing him you might have saved many, sir”

“And how do you know I was the one who did it?” he refrains eyeing the kid

“Because he was killed by someone with a cross tattoo on his hand, the same one that is pointing a gun at my face at this very moment”

He eyed him for a brief moment, “Who are you kid?”

“I am one of his victims” he blurted out with a rage in his eyes and a venom in his tongue

“I came to thank you for saving me and my brothers from his wrath”

“No need to thank me kid, I was simply on a mission and he came across my path”

“Must be a mission of the Lord for you to take one of his pastors” the kid whispered

He snorted, “More like a personal mission, kiddo, no need to thank me though” he dropped his weapon slowly while staring in those big dark eyes, “consider yourself free, you owe me nothing”

“I owe you my freedom, my body and loyalty, sir” he said taking a step further with a hand onto his ratted black and red shirt

“Don’t waste my time kid, get lost”

A hand grabbed into his pulse before he was able to close the door for good as he stared at the kid’s desperate stare

“Please sir, let me repay you” he licked his lips, “with the only thing good I know how to do…”

“Don’t you have a place to be at this dark hour of the night kiddo?” he asked curiously eyeing him up-close as he shook his head

“I have nowhere else to go” he murmured

“What’s your name kid?” he demanded

“Jeon, Jeon Jungkook” he said while staring at him with doe innocent eyes

As he let him in and closed the door behind, engulfing them both into the darkness…


	4. Cross

**_“Everyone is a moon and has a dark side which they never show to anybody”_ **

He crossed the room stepping with his bare feet on the shattered glasses that covered the floor, on that dark and cold trashed motel room

Picking the cup and bottle from the floor he went to crash on to the edge of the bed

He eyed the kid who came closer looking around the room, despite the mess, everything seemed to be new for him

“Why are you here kiddo?” he asked in a tired voice

The kid got closer, and dropped to his knees and without a word he passed a hand on his foot seeing the glass splinters that embed deep into his pale skin

“Because I’m thankful” he simply said, carefully picking a glass out of the hurt flesh, watching how the blood smeared his fingertips

“I told you already kid, that you owe me nothing” he said sipping the drink on his hands, keeping his poker face while the kid removed everything from his sore feet

“I do” he insisted, “You…” he paused closing his eyes for a brief moment like he was trying to keep the painful memories away “have no idea how much I’m grateful”

“I haven’t done anything kid” he said in a dark tone while drinking everything in single sip

“You saved me from Hell, when you killed him” the kid murmured as he tensed up, hitting a nerve, with one quick movement he threw the glass full force against the wall, watching it break into pieces

He expected some reaction from the kid other than that apathy he seemed to show

Maybe it was time to show him part of his demons…

“Oh, I have done more than that, kiddo” he said taking one of the kid’s hands from the task he was doing, watching the color red on those delicate fingers, “you see, I slowly plucked his fingernails out,” he said passing his thumb onto the kid’s nails, “one by one” his voice sinister

“While he screamed through the pain” he continued watching those doe hooded eyes staring at him

He held the kids face with his other hand, “I’ve punched his face until some of his teeth fell from the impact” he squished the kid’s face in his grip, “bruising him here” and with a finger he traced onto the kids forehead “and cutting here, so the blood could flow down… while it blurred his sight…” letting go of the younger’s face and watching how he parted his lips and breathed out, slightly flustered…

Pulling them both up he surrounded the younger, while passing his hand softly through the boy’s thin clothing, feeling him shiver against his touch alone, as a small moan escaped his thin dry lips while he licked them

“I’ve broken every single finger of his, with a hammer” his husky voice right into the boy’s ears

Grabbing one of the boy’s shoulders and gripping with force, “I’ve twisted his arm until his bone cracked completely and peaked through the flesh…”

Circling around the younger he pressed his knee against the back knee of the kid making him unbalance a little bit, “I’ve cracked his knee with a single kick and with the pressure of my boot on it I’m smashed it…”

He held the younger by his arm and faced him face to face, watching how flustered he was getting and yet that poker face was still there… somehow it infuriated him… to see those lifeless eyes staring at him…

“I did that and way more… while craving for an information I needed” he continued

He passed a hand through the kids’ smooth hair and pulled them making him gasp in slight pain and yet somehow it wasn’t the right emotion he should show in this kind of situation… as the younger bites his lips expecting more from him… like he was defying him in his own silence…

“I broke him into pieces, as he revealed his true self before me” he let go of the smooth hair and trailed behind his back, passing his hand and slightly embracing the younger, as his hand traveled north to the kid’s chest as he felt him containing his breathes, as if his touch burned

Clenching his hand onto the kids scalp he pulled once more making the kid moan out loud, a sound of pain and pleasure

“And when I got what I wanted I simply…” his hand gripped the younger’s shirt right above his chest feeling it beating up fast beneath his touch “stabbed him in the heart with my dagger” he whispered in the his ear, “I twisted it and pulled it out of him, making him die choking on his own blood, while facing his sins…”

“If I had the time, I would do more…” he said in a deep husky voice

He let go of the kid, facing his back as he trembled before him…

Maybe after all this the kid would scatter and leave him be…

But the younger’s shaking hands went to pull his ragged shirt out in complete silence, and before he could stop him, he slowly took that piece of clothing off…

Revealing his naked back as his shoulders trembled… exposed… right in front of him…

His entire back had a swirl of colors and patterns that drawn him to touch and feel him, his fingertips slowly grasping the marred and sensitive bruised skin…

Making the boy flinch from his touch and a broken groan of pain escaping his lips

His hand fell to his side as he carved his nails into the flesh of his palm, as the kid slowly turned to face him and his eyes caught sight of the branded mark in the kid’s heart…

From the look of it, it looked like it had been branded with a hot iron…

“This is my cross to bear” he said his hand passing lightly by it, to that damn cross sign branded on his pale skin, “now do you see why I am thankful?”

Yoongi grabbed the kids hand turning upside so he could stare at the thin line that crossed the younger’s pulse…

He also knew those marks all too well…

“How old are you kid?” he stared at those dark eyes before him

“Old enough to know better” he said defiant as he smirked by the kid’s courage

“But broken enough not to care, huh?” he stared at the younger’s eyes and sighed out loud, “Fine you can stay the night if you want, get comfortable I guess” he turned his back

“Thank you, sir!” the kid exclaimed grabbing his shirt from the ground

“Here” he said picking a few clothes from the dresser, “better these ones than whatever you’ve been wearing” and throwing it at the kid who catches them with a surprised expression

“And stop calling me sir, makes me feel fucking old” he grunted

“What should I call you then, you haven’t said your name” he said biting his lip

He studied the younger apprehensive before resorting, “You can call me Suga” he smirked “for now”

Turning to the bathroom he let the kid alone and run the water for a quick shower, as he stripped from his bloodied clothes and entered the small space feeling the water hitting his skin

Lifting his face with his eyes closed letting the hot water slide down and bless him maybe even washing away his sins…

He wasn’t sure how long he had taken, wrapping himself in a towel and walking out into the room he found the kid sound asleep on his bed, soft snores coming out from his departed lips

His hand reached gently to take out a lose strand of hair out of the kids face, while going down almost touching those thin pink sinful lips, as it stopped midway…

What the hell was he doing? He was just a kid, and maybe then again, he was just feeling empty…

He cared deep inside for Joon like a brother, but he was no soft heart and he knew it

He was taught to be cold and cruel, and it was all he ever knew from love

The kid was innocent and broken, a perfect prey into his world

Another asset that could be used against him on the long run

He couldn’t afford that, not with the mission still running… if he wanted to be successful, he had to bury down everything deep within him, and let his darkness come to light…

Exhausted after a long day, he took the towel from around his hips and put on some boxers crashing in bed afterwards, alongside the kid not even caring to show him his back

He never slept unprotected after all, his gun always by his side

In his world, trust, was a thin veil he never wanted to cross

As he quickly fell into slumber, letting the darkness fall completely…

*******

“Remind me again why are you calling me now of all times?” he said while checking the papers in his hand

“Yah! I was up all night waiting for you to call me back, hyung” he could feel the pout of the younger, as he picked the cigarette, watching the smoke fade away into thin air

“What do you want me to say, Joon… something came up” he said while his eyes checked the boy who was still sleeping in the bed, his hair a complete mess covering his eyes, his thin pink lips slightly apart, and a soft snore almost like a cat’s purr that passed right through them

He looked even more innocent while he was sound asleep

And as he smoked his cigarette, Namjoon’s words echoing into distance

“Are you even hearing to a word I am saying??” he heard it closing his eyes for a few moments

“How can I not, when you won’t stop babbling, I swear Joon, that am about to drop this phone from the fucking window”

“Geish, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed huh?” he sighed frustrated “Who pissed in your cheerios?” rolling his eyes by the blunt question

“So far, no one I know, thankfully you’re not around to pull that one off” he heard chuckling “As if I would do that, I can suck at cooking but I can mix milk and cereals just fine”

“How do you even survive nowadays, Joon? SOS Ramen kit by the dozen?” he grinned slightly

“And that bloody kit saves me all the time” he chuckled at what the younger’s antics

“How about you hyung? Have you been eating properly or just drowning your sorrows nowadays?”

He eyed the glass beside him on the table, and in front the untouched plate filled with food from room services, “Yeah can’t complain”

“You better take care of yourself hyung, and I mean it”

Lighting another cigarette and losing count of how many filled that decadent ashtray filled with blunts and dead tips

“Yeah, yeah save me the BS, Joon” he went for a quick smoke, “So, how are things in there ever since I’ve left?”

“Same old, same old” the younger said, “you know Boss won’t tell me anything… besides without you here, this been between Boring and Hell”

“You mean Limbo?”

“Bloody Purgatory if you ask me”

“That bad huh?” he grinned “maybe Hell is where I am at right now…” he mumbled

“Ya! Busan isn’t even that hot at this time of the year” the other played a bit chuckled

“Maybe so, but this mission is going to burn alright” he said in a low voice, not getting into details “anyway, are you that bored that you have to call me every day now?”

“What can I say? I just love hearing that husky voice of yours, hyung” the younger teased “makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside”

“Fuck you, Joonie” he said playfully, “See right there, just peace and love, is all I need, hyung”

He heard a noise as he stared back to catch the kid wearing a white fluffy robe with his dark hair still wet from the shower, droplets of water running down his neck

Fuck he didn’t even hear the kid getting up… had it been that long ever since he been on the phone?

He pushed the plate to the kid without making much eye contact while hearing Joon’s voice talking about something and nothing, once again he wasn’t even paying much attention

He could see from the corner of his eye how he shyly took a croissant from the plate and slowly filled with some Jam taking a small bite, he stared more closely now, how the kid munched food like a cute rabbit, and even had the damn teeth to match it…

_Cute_ …

Was a word that crossed his mind… too cute for his dark twisted world, too cute to be stained or used even more… too innocent to be corrupted…

But it sure, made part of him eager to do it, to be a part of it

To show him just how bad the world could be and yet he saw it… right onto the kids’ flesh, those marks… they were a reminder of how use can break us or make us

He eyed the kid curious now, on how can someone who suffered such defile abused, could still act so… so cute around him, a mere stranger… a dangerous one for all he knew and yet here he was sitting near him and eating breakfast in small bites, with glistening doe eyes

And it looked like the kid had starved for days, and for all he knew he may as well have

“Hyung!” Namjoon exclaimed from the call “have you been hearing anything that I’ve been saying?”

“I guess, then again maybe not” he heard the other one sigh from the other side “sorry Joon just a lot on my mind lately, but you were saying?”

“I was saying that he’s there in Busan at the moment too…”

“Who’s here too?” his cigarette near the end, as he smashed the tip into the dirty ashtray, “hello the one and only GUCCI King, who else?”

Silence…. just silence from him and chewing noises from the other boy with him

“HE’S HERE?!” he exclaimed making the kid look at him startled by his sudden reaction “are you kidding me? Is this a fucking joke?”

“I kid you not, hyung” he said in a low voice “the Kim legacy is in town, and I don’t know about you but I find it quite suspicious…”

Making a sign and shaking his head a couple of times made the kid simply relax again from his seat and continue to eat slowly

“What the fuck is he doing in Busan of all places, I thought he ran Daegu nowadays…”

“Oh, and he does, guess he just there for visit, but the odd thing is…”

“What is it, what the fuck is it that he has to come here of all places…” he sighs out loud

“For what I know and heard he has been there for a little while… and they all are unsure when he will come back, rumors are spreading fast… and you know how it works in the ranks…”

“That fucking cunt… bet he got himself in trouble, more hands than he could chew” another exhausted sigh leaves his lips “Fine I’ll check on him, maybe we can get a deal with him” he said while reflecting upon the matter “the Kim’s strive for power, but I know the kid, he might be cunning but he sure as hell isn’t stupid”

“Maybe, guess you’ll find out once you meet him again…”

“How did you found about this? Who told you?” he asks curious

“Let’s just say a bird let me know beforehand” he said in a mysterious voice.

“Does that bird have a name?” he teased the younger who clearly got flustered by the amount of imprecations he was liberating at will from the call

“Fine, text me the address and all the info you know, I’ll sort it out as soon as I can”

“And thanks, Joon,” he said sincerely, “for everything”

He stares at his side where the kid was still enjoying the food, to the point where he smeared his lips with jam

Getting up and putting the phone in his backside pocket as well for the smoke package on the other, he approached the kid who eyed him up confused

He passed his thumb onto the kids sweet smeared lower lip making him gasp a bit and open his sleepy eyes a bit more, surprised by his actions, as he took the thumb onto his mouth tasting the jam, licking and sucking his finger, teasing the other…

“hm Strawberry huh, my favorite” he mumbled in a raspy voice, as he smirked at the kids flushed cheeks “you better get dressed kid,” he ordered before getting closer to the point where he could almost whisper into the kids ear, “before I eat you up, instead” he murmured in a husky voice feeling the other tremble from his words alone as he got back and saw how deep shade of red the kid’s face was getting

Grinning like a devil in disguise he walked inside of the room never looking back…


	5. Thankful

**_“They’ll either want to kill you, kiss you or be you”_ **

It was never in his plans for the kid to stay longer than one night, but it was already the third day and here they were

Even so the kid proved himself to be quite useful despite his scrawny appearance he was an expert in stealth situations and could actually be very persuasive

“You know what to do kid?” he asked as the kid nodded his head, taking a deep breath

“Y-yeah just c-climb and get what you need, Suga hyung” he said shyly avoiding staring at the older, “Okay, you have to make it fast then”

The kid nodded, and a raw determination shined in his eyes, as he gripped the car door handle to get out and sneak to the building around the corner

The task wasn’t too complicated, he needed something from a safe, and he knew it would take him longer than needed to collect had he forced an entry or made contact with the person involved… and honestly time was something he wasn’t supposed to be wasting right now and it had already cost him almost a week into the mission and he was not near to complete it…

Time was ticking against him, and every second counted for the final countdown

He seemed just a broken kid on a verge of breaking point when he had showed up before him days ago, but after a couple of showers, food on a plate and hours of sleep he felt new

Every night he tried to pay him… and every night he refused him

The fact that he hadn’t taken advantage of the kid was a surprise even for him, not that he was going softer but maybe the stress of pulling out this mission was holding him from having fun

The annoying sound of the engine, and the mundane sounds of the busy street made everything seem normal… like he wasn’t from a Mob Family after all, and that he wasn’t expecting a kid who was just committing burglary, but just expecting a friend…

And for a moment that seemed normal… who would know normal could be so fucking boring

He tapped his fingers on to the wheel, feeling the stress there with him in every beat

What if the kid got caught?

Getting what he needed would prove to be harder, once they would suspect someone was after it had the kid fail on him now

The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes like hours

No signs of the kid anywhere…

With a quick move he got his hand on his trustworthy smokes and lighted up one, creating a pattern of intricate smoke

The smell of his cigars and cologne filled the damn space and he was lost in thought until the car door was open bluntly and the kid hurried back inside

“Got everything kid?” he asked without glancing, driving like it was a normal escape, the kid mumbling a sound in return “good, and everything went out fine?”

“Y-yeah, Suga hyung” he heard softly in the background, nodded while the car sped through the busy roads of Busan, “and it only took you fifteen minutes to do so”

He eyed the brown envelope the kid held, “you curious to see what’s inside kid?” he eyed the kid who now had his eyes big as saucers “can I hyung?” nodding in return as the kid opened the package and dropped the content…

A simple small object shined in the daylight

As the kid picked it up and eyed at it confused

“It’s just a key, hyung” the kid said frowning a bit as he felt unsure of what he was holding

He sneered at the kid’s lack of logic “That’s not just any key” his eyes on the road feeling the kid’s intense stare on him

“That key alone might open more doors than you could ever imagine”

*******

“So, things up there been better or what?” he asked hearing the other scoff at him, after the slurping sound of noodles “What do you think hyung?”

“I see, it’s that boring huh?” he could almost imagine the eye roll of his friend “I just miss doing missions with you, sick and tired of being used up as a runner up nowadays”

“Ever since you’ve left for Busan things have become hectic around here, but I always feel like am walking on a tightrope and it might just snap any minute”

The taste of the whiskey hitting his throat just right, “Tell me something I don’t know” he tested, “Well… your father got another deal this week”

“Typical of the old man, while am on the mission to take over he been going off making deals around and about” he took a large sip enjoying the burn

“Yeah… thing is it’s not just a deal” Joon’s voice wavered a bit, like he was trying to be on guard not to be wired, the noise of his surroundings told him the other was probably eating out

“What do you mean Joon?” he asked “I mean he have probably made a deal with the devil himself without even knowing” the younger said enigmatic

Yoongi snorted “there’s an awful load of devils out there, Joon” he heard the other munching on something as well as taking a sip of some drink “Believe me I know, but this one seems to be a higher up motherfucker”

“The old man is arrogant, blind when it comes to power” he smoked away his stress “let him fuck up, I’ll make sure to get the business eventually… and once I do” he said determined “everything is going to change…”

“Enough about it, how about you hyung? Have you met with him already?”

He smashed the cigarette on the ashtray once again filled with used tips

“Not yet” he said popping another one on his mouth and lighting it up, “Shit hyung, what’s taking you so long?”

He rolled his eyes at the younger one “Never heard that you can’t rush perfection Joon?”

“Well fuck yeah I’ve heard that one before” he said before ordering another dose of food, “what or better yet… who’s taking your precious time?”

“Something came up, that’s it” he said bluntly not going further into details

“Riiight, and we are holy saints here” he heard the sound of a bowl being placed on a table as the younger thanked whoever handed him the food, as he slurped once more “same one who came to you days ago?”

“Guess so” he mumbled taking a sip “So, someone caught your eye, hyung?”

“Fuck you Joon” he muttered with a smirk as he heard the other chuckle “You wish hyung”

“Not on that scrawny ass, I don’t” he heard the other one grunt and chuckle

“Just be careful, I have a feeling that this mission is the beginning of the end, hyung” his voice so low, almost like whispering

“I’ve had that feeling too for quite some time now Joon, don’t worry I know what I am doing”

“That’s what they all say hyung, but believe me, no one has control over their life not for an instance, and when you think you do… life tends to prove you wrong” he warned

He heard the door of the room opening and the kid arriving carrying a bag on his own, as he eyed the younger placing the bag on the small table right in front of him

“Thanks for the advice Joon, won’t forget it” as the other was about to say something he ended the call, putting the phone down while staring at the bag

“The fuck is that?” the kid shrugged “Haven’t seen you touch any meals at the motel” he said unsure

“So, you’ve spent the money I gave you for that job on this?” why spent money on a total stranger and not on himself, the kid needed clothes or could of went on with his life and instead he had chosen to spent on food

“Y-yeah, guess I did” Yoongi snorted “Are you an idiot? Why not take the money and go off somewhere else, why are you sticking to me?” the kid eyed him for a good second in silence

“Because I don’t feel like going somewhere else” Jungkook approached slowly and sat right beside him, he went for the bag and took a couple of samgaks passing it to him who took in silence staring at the odd piece of rice ball in his hand

The kid started munching, while Yoongi was left uncertain if he should eat or not…

He went for a small bite, feeling the mix of the seaweed and rice in contrast with the tuna and mayo filling inside of it

“Is it good, h-hyung?” the kid asked shyly, as he mumbled in response, his mind restless and somewhere else

“Hey Kid?” he called, as he felt a weight on his shoulder all of a sudden eyeing down and seeing how the younger have quickly succumb to slumber, with a few rice grains on the corner of his small mouth

Since when had he became a fucking _babysitter_? He stared at the kid as he softly snored against him, putting his arm around the kid’s surprisingly thin waist he was able to get them both to their feet without waking up the kid

He dropped him to bed still dressed, not bothering to undress him at all and falling right beside him exhausted after another long day of planning, turning his head to the side on the bed table he eyed the key… maybe things would turn out ok after all…

And with a small smile on his features he too fell into darkness…

*******

Waking up to moaning sounds and even weirder his own was something else, as he blinked couple of times adjusting his eye sight while he felt someone giving him a major blowjob…

Sucking him in such a lascivious way that his stare was sinful, that it turned him on even more, his cock harder inside the younger tight mouth, his tongue swirling so good against his length

He groaned and moaned, pressing his big hand down on to his head, forcing him to go deeper, almost to the point of gaging around his cock

Fuck he had been too good these days, refusing every single advance from the younger

But now he could see what the kid had meant with what he knew best as a payment

Maybe this was all he was used to it or used for, or how he made a living on the streets besides stealing and running up illegal substances

He had to admit the kid was good, fuck it, he was amazing

With a low and primal growl, he lifted the kid’s head out of his cock, seeing the thread of saliva on his mouth, as well as his rose cheeks and teary eyes staring at him in complete submission as he rose up and crashed his lips into the kid feeling his own taste on that wild kiss

“Fuck kid, what do you want from me?” he managed to roar against the kid’s hot skin as he panted under his hands

“W-want to t-thank you” he mumbled in between moans grinding his ass against the older hardon “By giving yourself to me, and having me fuck you?” the older asked

The younger could only mumble a sound in return, biting his own lip to suppress a scream as the older hands traveled to the bulk on the kid’s tight pants

“Do you want me to fuck you up, kid?” he teased in a raspy voice “huh? to fuck you into oblivion?” the kid just nodded eagerly, with a dreamy expression on his submissive features

“What if I leave you behind after it, just like the little _slut_ you are?” Jungkook moaned when he felt his teeth sinking into his flesh and marking him making him hotter than before

“A-am used t-to it…” he said moaning in pleasure “let me r-repay you for your kindness t-these past few days, hyung”

Yoongi pined the kid, head facing the sheets and stripped him, ripping his pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor, his ass exposed to him as he griped his round cheeks with both hands

He inserted a finger onto the pink hole, admiring how tight it felt as he started to scissor him until the kid wined “Just fuck me raw” he moaned wiggling his ass in need

Without any warning, Yoongi slide his length into the boy’s core in one quick movement, making him grunt in return feeling his cock hitting him to the hilt and back as he began to move without giving the boy time to even adjust to his size

“You like this you little _slut_?” he asked as he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the kids head as he continued to fuck him “damn you’re so tight” he moaned hitting the kid’s prostate over and over making him a crying mess beneath him

He rode the kid like their life’s depended on it, making him roll his eyes out and a complete drooling mess onto those dark silk sheets, now stained by the kid’s cum

Until he reached his high and cumed inside filling him to the brim, riding him out till he was done, and the kid was oversensitive

They were both sweating and the room smelled like hot steamed sex

He slides off seeing him squirm and his cum sliding down from the puckering hole as the younger shivered completely into subspace

He cleaned himself up, and eyeing the kid sprawled into that king size bed he did the same with him, feeling him shiver under his touch as the damp towel brushed against his abused ass, and over sensitive cock, they were a sweating mess but too lazy to hit the shower, well him at least

The kid he could bet just wasn’t able to move much right now

He should feel guilty for it and yet he was lighter now than ever, whatever tension he had was released in part on fucking the younger

His shirt was sticking to his skin, so he took it off exposing his upper body to the kid, as his eyes grew bigger at his tattoos

“Now you get why I said you should leave kid?” he said his back facing the kid while he lighted up a cigar in his lips, when he felt the sudden movement on the bed and a whimper escaping the youngers lips as he felt a fingertip graze so lightly at his dragon tat, almost like a caress, something new he never felt before

“This world isn’t for you kid, you should leave while you still have a chance” he said in a raspy voice closing his eyes at the kids calming touch “I know none other than this, hyung”

“Will you throw me out, Suga hyung?” the kid asked as the older turned to face him, his eyes gracing the kid’s body from his abs, to his small waist, to his hard cock on his lap, begging for attention despite all the action before

Yoongi smirked at the kid’s neediness “Who knows, maybe I’ll make you my personal _bitch_ ”

He took the cigar in between his fingers and blew up into the kid who coughed a little

“What would you say about that?” he asked enjoying the nicotine on his lips, while with one hand he grabbed the younger’s length making him gasp as he stroked it, passing his thumb right at the tip making him moan

“I already told you that I o-owe you m-my freedom, my body and loyalty” it was all the kid could mutter while being teased

“I see, but once you’ve entered this world” Yoongi started in a dark tone, fastening his hand, as the kid threw his head back and started trembling and moaning trying to ride the best he possibly could “there’s only one way out…”

“You sure you don’t want to measure your options?” he warned

Jungkook moaned instead as an answer, his half open lids staring at the older in control of him, as he squirmed and cumed in to the older hand and his abdomen, thick white cum spreading through air and the other milked him dry and after everything taking his hand to lick his salty mess

“In this world, people either want to _Kill you_ , _Kiss you_ or _Be you_ ” Yoongi said wisely as he eyed the kid panting before him “So which one are you Kooks?” he addressed the younger one who eyed him pleased “which one do you want to do?”

“Right now?” the kid asked licking his lip eyeing the man in front of him, marked in ink “I want to kiss you” he said in a hot tone almost needy as the older cupped his neck and pulled him in so close connecting, both their lips in a hungry greedy hot kiss

They departed both gasping for air “As long as you don’t cross me with the other two” the older said, “Then we are going to get along just fine, my little cock _slut_ ” he praised making the younger melt under him, completely satisfied and a mischievous spark in his innocent doe eyes


	6. Encounter

**_“You sometimes think you want to disappear, but all you really want is to be found”_ **

The kid looked around the store, his hand passing through the soft fabrics like it was something amazing to feel at the tip of his fingers

“Pick whatever you want kid, this it’s on me” he said to him who gazed around the store in disbelief “make it quick though, we need to get suits and hit the road, time never stops for anyone”

Yoongi hated shopping the most, it was just not his style, he preferred to check out the gun department or even the music department instead of this, but it was a necessity

And the damn event they were attending, was a formal one, so it required suits

Typical of something the great Gucci Lover would attend he was never one to dress poorly

It was go big or go home for him, most of the time and Yoongi knew it all too well for his taste

After everything was sorted out, they both headed out, and strangely enough he could feel an odd vibe right across his spine… that kind of vibe when someone was watching his every step…

*******

He cleaned the barrel of his gun with precision

Made him miss his own private collection, he had only brought the ones he used the most lately

Even so he missed the drill of using them, lately everything seemed to be calm… too calm…

The adrenaline just wasn’t there, and maybe he needed something to boost up a bit

Alcohol only numbed it, made peace with his inner demons as they drown in it

He assembled the black beretta in his hands, as he felt the cold dark metal pressed his skin making him shiver at the intimacy, the click of the right pieces put together

The kid appeared not long after everything was ready into the room, in his new suit the tie dangling and messy from his neck

“Can’t tie it properly kid?” he chuckled as the kid pouted, he slowly raised from his seat putting the gun on the holster under his arm, where it belonged, approaching the kid he pulled the tie folding it sternly as they locked gazes

“The suit makes the man, huh” he pated the kid shoulders, “guess you’re starting to look like one Kooks” he blinked as the younger blushed at his words

“You know” he started gaining the kid’s attention “after this, you probably won’t be able to leave this dark world” he continued as he locked eyes with the younger “are you sure this is what you want?”

“It’s better than being off on the streets or being used, hyung” he mumbled

“Don’t expect it to be heaven here kid, ‘cause this is pure hell” he said menacing “I’m not here to babysit you” he saw the kid shrug “I don’t expect you to do it, am old enough hyung”

“I’m here for business not for making friends, and I’m not known for my mercy or even social skills” he said reaching for his cigars, lightning one and exhaling “there’s only a few people I care in this life, and I can barely count them by my hands kid”

“Can’t afford to waste my time so you better watch your back as well as mine” he said dead serious “if you really want to be a part of my world, you will need to learn how it works” he picked the cigar between his fingers taping it so the ashes fell to the ground “so you better learn fast… if you can’t be strong, then be fast, if you can’t fire a gun, then be smart, this is all a matter of survival of the fittest” he said while the kid watched him “obey what I say without complaints and we are half way done, do you hear me?” he nodded quickly “yeah, hyung”

“Good, you’re going to see some horrible and unbelievable things, and maybe in your life you’ve already witnessed some pretty messed up shit, but believe me once you’re in my business things take turns for the worse” the nicotine pressed against his lips as he talked

“So, you better start praying kid” he smirked with the cigarette in his mouth as he gently slapped the kid’s cheek with his hand, seeing him bite his lip nervously “now get ready, we leave in ten”

*******

Charity events were the worse…

An excuse to gather important people in one location, where money speak and sang loudly, it wasn’t to help the ones in need, it was only so they could show who had more assets to spent or who had the biggest status of power in demand

Maybe if the kid got a clue about how messed up the cycles around the Mob were, he would scram and leave him be, or for all he knew he would stay…

And become his little bitch, good to relieve the tension, even if it was in the sheets

Nothing like a good fuck to lighten the mood, the other night it was merely a taste, he hadn’t shown his potential or kinks to the kid, he probably wouldn’t be ready for it

If the kid wouldn’t adapt on the field he could adapt to the bed, even learn a few tricks

He knew a few who had those privileges, to have personal fuck toys to keep around, this wouldn’t be any different he would provide for everything the kid needed for as long as he served him right…

He took a glass of champagne from the waiter tray and felt the kid follow him like a shadow uncertain to where to turn on that salon filled with rich filthy bastards who eyed them both like they were a snack, while their wives were beside them wearing their pearl necklaces and oblivious to the fucker’s choice of sex depravations in their closeted minds…

He tried to savor the dry fuzzy drink but it just wasn’t much for his taste

He preferred old whiskeys the ones that cured just right into the wooden barrels, heck even the new whiskeys were finer than that expensive shit they tended to serve at parties

“Gah I hate this” he mumbled through the glass gaining the kid’s attention

“Then why did we come here, Suga hyung?” curiosity written in his face “Because, here is where I can find him”

“Find who?” Jungkook tilted his head to the side “Someone who I thought I would never expect to see again” he said lost in thought

“Then why are you here trying to look out for him?” he asked as Yoongi’s eyes caught sight of who he was waiting for all along

*******

He was exquisite as ever, dressed into the finest Gucci suit, his long fingers filled with rings to match his earrings, his hair neatly styled, looking fine like it was only yesterday the last time they’ve met and not over a year ago…

“You see that man over there? The one with the colored hair? He is the one we need to see tonight”

Jungkook eyed the newcomer with interest as he felt the new comer walking by them

Yoongi quickly grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him in a fluid movement to the balcony, letting the curtains hide them from the rest of the crowded place

“What the..” his deep voice laced with surprise matched with his wide eyes as he locked stares with Yoongi “Taehyung, you’ve grown” he said smirking at the taller one who immediately retaliated with a poker face, burying his own emotions “One of us had to” he said monotone

“Always sarcastic, something’s never change” Yoongi said under his breathe as the other scoffed “Guess not, only certain people do” Taehyung replied annoyed “whenever they feel like it”

Jungkook observed near the curtains not wanting to reveal his position, but the man crossed eyes with him, curiosity written in his face now

“Who’s the kid? Your new toy?” he said with a rather cynic smile “guess you move fast, Min”

“What can I say the sheets were getting cold on me” he shrugged while spiking the younger who bite his lip in return, “how about you Kim? Shouldn’t you be the same, after all what are you doing in Busan of all places?”

The man gave him a malicious look, if hate could kill, he would be dead by now no doubt with a hole on his forehead… a silent and efficient death…

“Shouldn’t you be running Daegu by now, Kim?” he questioned as he let go of the man’s wrist and went for the cigars, and offered one to the man rubbing his sore wrist, as he took what it was offered him and let him light his cigarette, taking a taste of it, with a more blissful expression

“How do you know about that?” he eyed him suspiciously “I have my ways”

“Well you’re right… I should’ve stayed back in Daegu” he said taking the cigar in his fingers, eyeing the twilight night sky above them “What’s stopping you now?” Yoongi exhaled a breath

“I guess whenever things start to get complicated, I have the habit to runaway…” the taller mumbled into the air, as his stare crossed back at Yoongi and behind him to the unknown boy

“To lose myself in new adventures, with unique people before I return once again” he said in his deep voice as they both drawled the cigars like it was a common encounter between them

“You were always like that Kim, so what’s new this time?”

“What makes you entitled to know anything about my fucking life, Min?” he growled “after everything, what makes you have any right to even speak to me?” he said in a low angry tone

Yoongi seemed unphased by it as he enjoyed his cigar in silence as Jungkook observed the strange pair interaction

“Because whenever you try to disappear from the world and everyone else, Kim… you only just want to be found” Yoongi said making the other roll his eyes

“Wouldn’t want to be find by you of all people Min… so what the fuck are you doing in Busan?”

“I should ask you the same question Kim” he taped the cigar to get rid of the ashes “but am feeling quite generous so I’ll answer you first, hope you have the courtesy to do the same” he smirked “am here for the mission”

He saw the other eye him out “already huh, why did it have to be Busan of all places…” he murmured clearly annoyed “I’m on vacation, you happy now?”

“Vacation huh” he repeated with a mysterious smirk on his features “get out of here Kim, if you went on vacation you wouldn’t come to Busan of all places, you would’ve headed abroad”

“What makes you think that?” Yoongi eyed him on the side “Because I know you, Kim”

The other avoided the stare, focusing on the new kid instead “Well how about him?”

“What about him?” he stared right at him “Do you think you know him too?”

Strange question… but indeed, he didn’t… all he knew about the kid had been about part of his past, and that he was good into committing small felonies, but that was all

“Don’t need to” he shrugged like it was something he had to hold on as an undenied truth

“Never thought of you to be the kind of guy to pick strays from the streets Min” Taehyung said while Jungkook stared suspiciously at him “careful now, even the friendliest ones bite” he said throwing the burning tip onto the ground “there’s a reason for them to be strays and us to be pure breed…” as he stomped on it “we are worlds apart, and you and I both know it…”

He turned his back at him facing the new kid with a fixed stare before turning his head above his shoulder seeing the older taking care of the rest of his cigar too “now if you excuse me, I have an event to attend” as he began to leave

“You’re here for what Kim, meeting someone?” Taehyung stopped midway, his stare on Jungkook, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he said as he passed by the younger and left them both into the cold night…

*******

“Have you met him already?” hearing the sleepy voice “Yeah, I did”

“How did it go?” he eyed the cigar paper burning in his hands, that orange tip almost glowing while it burned the thin paper “Good” was all he could say about the sudden encounter

“That’s it hyung?” he took the cigar to his lips “What do you want me to say Joon?”

“Gee I dunno, maybe how the fuck you both were so calm now when you should be at each other’s throats as a matter of fact” he stated calmly “We aren’t exactly on the best terms”

“Did he say something?” he snorted “Seemed quite annoyed at me breathing in his presence, but other than that we simply talked”

“Amazing, and it didn’t lead to a one-night stand” the other said with a hint of bittersweet melancholy in his tired voice

“Not gonna lie Joon, he got even better…” the younger laughed nervously at his remark “I know, have seen few pics of him when he was sighted in Busan couple of days ago… he looks fine… heck even hotter than before”

He grabbed the glass sipping it leisurely “anyway that’s not why I called you” he said avoiding the subject, while shaking his thoughts out of his head

“Oh, and here I was starting to think, you actually enjoyed having daily conversations with me because you missed me” he could feel the other one pout playfully at that “You take yourself into highly consideration if you think so, you brat” he said calmly

“Ya! You know one day you might miss me hyung” the younger said in a quieter tone “what if one day you won’t be able to reach out to me like this, or talk to me…” he continued “wouldn’t you miss me then?”

Yoongi heard the tone of the younger over the phone while his eyes crossed into the bed where Jungkook laid deep asleep “That’s never gonna happen Joon”

“And why’s that? How can you be so sure hyung? I am a bodyguard, just a pawn to be used”

“Because I won’t let that happen” he said serious, his voice darker “Whatever happens I won’t let sight of those I need near me, and you know, you are more than that to me, Joon”

The silence on the line settled the matter down, “Fine I believe you, now tell me what do you need of me to call at this ungodly hour of the night and interrupt my fucking beauty sleep”

He let go of a small laugh “Beauty sleep? Woah you need to get into a coma then”

“Fuck you, Snow White!” Namjoon snapped “Oh bite me Sleeping Beauty”

“Don’t know what’s scarier, our continuous mocking bromance or the fact that we know references of fucking Disney movies”

“I know right, but down to the point” he said more calmly “I need you to check on something”

He said in a quieter tone almost like a whisper as he picked the glass and strolled closer to the window, his eyes adverting to the kid still sound asleep in bed, soft snore escaping his lips

“Or rather someone, I don’t have the time right now nor the patience to do so”

“What’s bothering you hyung?” he watched the kid with a blind intensity while he sipped on the good old whiskey

“I want you to do a profound research of someone named Jeon Jungkook” he stated calmly

“Is he the new stray kid you’ve picked from the streets?” he snorted “Funny Kim said almost the same thing… and yeah he is”

“I gave him options to leave but he won’t leave me be, guess he wants to join the business…” he took the cigar out of his mouth, taping it to let the remain ashes fall down “but other than the fact that he was clearly abused and had a rough life, I know nothing about him other than his name… he doesn’t feel ready to share about his past, and you of all people, know I am not one to do small talks”

“So, want me to dig something about the kid, huh?”

“Just look into his files if he has any, if you see something considerably odd”

“Are you considering it letting him in?” Namjoon asked curious “even if he does have something shady about him?”

Yoongi stopped for a few moments looking into the dark night sky filled with thousand of dead stars “Must be out of my mind, but maybe I do”

“Careful on who you trust hyung” Joon warned wearily “I trust no one and you know it”

He heard a fake gasping sound “Not even me? That’s low of you, even considering your height”

“Oh, go fuck yourself” they both snorted out loud “Sounds like an album I might drop”

“Want me to lend you the mic, Joon?” sarcasm in every word “Nah wouldn’t be a Big Hit anyway”

“We’re mob gangsters Joon, not rappers don’t forget that” he said with half a smile

“Hey a guy can only dream hyung” he eyed the moon up in the sky

“Well there’s no more dream for me then, Joon…” he said low into the night


End file.
